Hogwarts and the next generation
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: What do you get when you mix Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasly, and a few of my quirky charaters together in one of the magic world best shool for youg wizard and witches Hogwarts ?some of the best,crazy,awsome years of their lives.S/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. (_Tear)_

Chapter1 departure

Scorpius pov

It had been a quiet ride to platform 9 ¾. Neither my mum nor my dad spoke the whole way. As adverse as dad had been to it we had take a muggle car to the train station. We arrived just in time the train had just begun boarding. My mum helped me get my things on to the train. My dad just stood there disappointment on his face. He was always disappointed in him no matter what. It was as if his presence was disappointing to his dad. My mum said goodbye to me. My dad said nothing. Neither one of them hugged me. "Goodbye" I said my voice cheerful despite their coldness "I'll make you proud Dad, I promise." He remained silent ad just nodded then I said the last words with uncertainty "I love you both"

I took my owl and went to find a car. My owl's name was shadow when I went shopping for school in Diagon Alley. My mum thought I should get a pet to take to Hogwarts. I was looking at the display of frogs and newts when I notice a little owl that had been following me for a while. The store manager noticed and picked him up apologizing that this one is always escaping from him cage no matter what spell the put on it. I told him it was fine I liked the little guy. I fluffed the feather on his head and he cooed. The guy told me he liked me too. I name d him shadow and my mum bought him he's gone everywhere with me since then.

I stopped at a place that might be empty. There was no chatter behind the door, so I went in. To my surprise it wasn't

"Hello" a girl about my age sat in the seat wearing a green sundress and sweater, her eyes were covered with large dark sunglasses "Who's there"

"Umm…me?" huh? I was standing right in front of her couldn't she see me. Then I realized she was blind.

"And who's me?" she said in a joking tone like she had gotten that answer a lot.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." I held out my hand stupidly then took it back

"Scorpius… hmmm… not ringing any bells, so I'm Natalie, I'm blind." She put out her hand I shook it then put my hands in my pocket

"You can sit down you know?" she said

"Oh, yeah, right." I sat down and put Shadow next to me. He hooted softly.

"I hear you have a owl." she said

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Shadow."

"What color is he?" gave her a questioning look the realized she couldn't see it

"How would you…" she interrupted "I was blinded when I was 7 I still remember what colors look like" her voice saddened a bit

"He all gray like ash" I said trying to be specific

"So what's his name" I said noticing her cat the cat had been so still I hadn't noticed it

"**Her** name is Isabella, she's a gingery color I've been told"

"You've been told right" I said

She smiled

Someone knocked on the door "Hello?" came a girl's voice "Is this car all full?"

"No" Natalie replied

The door opened and two more people stepped in one had red hair, pale skin, and a light smattering of freckles over her nose, the other had dark hair with green eyes he looked familiar

"Hello my name is Natalie and the other person is Scorpius" she put her hand up to point to me but wasn't sur were I was so I coughed lightly and her hand motioned to me "What are your names?"

"I'm Rose and this is my cousin Albus. It his first year," she motioned to the boy who looked worried "I haven't seen you before are your first years too?" she asked

"Yeah," Natalie replied "I'm excited but a little nervous" she took off her glasses so they could see the pale white scare that went across her foggy green eyes

"I'm sure they'll get you someone or something to help you around" I said hopefully

"So what house do you want to be in? I'm in Gryffindor." Said Rose changing the subject

"I don't really care which house I get into as long as I can find my way to the table… but I guess Gryffindor would be nice" she turned to me who was now sitting beside her "Where do you want to be Scorpius?" honestly I hadn't given it much thought

"Umm… doesn't the hat pick for you?"

"It takes your opinion into consideration too." Albus said a little moody I think I had hit a nerve better not bring that subject up again

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence

"Hello would and of you children like to buy something from the trolley" the lady said as she opened the door. Natalie got out a purse with small worn embossed tabs sticking out of each slot. Oh I get it the tabs show the denomination of the coins.

"What do you have?" the woman understood she was blind and began listing what was in her cart and unnecessarily pointing to each item. Natalie got a pumpkin juice pop, Albus got Bertie Botts every-flavored jelly beans, Rose said she was saving her money so I bought a lemon stick and a peppermint stick and handed the peppermint stick to her. She smiled "Thanks," she said "You didn't have to. But how did you know I like peppermint"

"Lucky guess" I wanted to say because it was sweet and spicy like her and the stripes were the same color as her hair but I'd just met her so I didn't

A little while later after we had all finished our candy someone older came down to our car and told us we'll be there soon so we better change into our school uniforms

After we had changed I noticed Natalie still had on her sun glasses I asked her about it and she told me that the sun hurt her eyes. I decided not to press the subject. When we arrived we were greeted by a huge man in a worn brown coat. Albus told me his name is Hagrid. "All first years with me to the boats"

Rose waved goodbye to Albus and said "I'll see you after sorting no matter what house you're in"

Natalie gulped "boats?"

Albus took her hand "Don't worry Natalie my Dad said the boats are perfectly safe, the 5th years take carriages driven by invisible animals"

"Cool what else do you know?" her curiosity seemed to erase her fear and she got in to the boat.

I looked around and saw everyone's faces some excited ,some worried, or nervous about sorting but I was completely calm.

Well sorta. Maybe I was a little nervous but don't tell Natalie and Albus

**A/N so how do yoou like this please tell me if any thing is wrong or not in accordance with the epilouge thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sorting

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. That belong to J., but i do own a set of her books.

My sister: No you don't, I bought those!

Me:Sooo...yeah...I own nothing...Boo Hoo!

Everyone was wide eyed as we walked in to the main hall outside the dining room. Albus was whispering to Natalie telling her what was happening "There are candles floating in the ceiling" he whispered as we were led in to the dining room. Wow this place is huge. I look over to Gryffindor. Rose is already sitting with her friends in Gryffindor. Her brother Hugo was in line with us. They started the sorting. The hat whispered back and forth with the person it seemed before shouting out their house. It seemed Ablus had been right. The hat took longer with some, while some just seconds after it touched the person's head.

"James, Natalie" I had been a little nervous about Natalie but she felt her way carefully to the stool and sat still as the hat was placed on her head a few minutes later the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" which was met by loud cheers from the Gryffindor table. Rose then got up and took Natalie's hand and led her to the table

The sorting continued

They were almost up to "M"

"J"

"K"

"L"

Finally "M"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

It was at that moment that I decided that, despite my parents or grandparents, I really didn't want to be in Slytherin. I sat down and they place the hat on my head

"Well, it obvious where you don't want to be"

"What! Wait. You can talk"

"Yes, well I've only been calling out the names of houses for the 45 minutes."

"No, you can like talk in my head"

"And Ravenclaw is officially crossed of the list!"

"Well what else is there"

"What about Hufflepuff"

"Well, they're all about being loyal to friends and I really don't have any friends"

"What about the people on the train they're your friends"

"Yeah, but I can't be loyal to them if I'm in Hufflepuff"

"So it's decided then…"

"Wait. What?..."

"Gryffindor!"

Rose and Natalie cheered and the rest of the table cheered half-heartedly. I sat down next to Natalie because, I hadn't know her long but I decided she might need someone to tell her what's in front of her, and besides Rose and Natalie I didn't know many other people at the table. As the sorting continued, I told Natalie what the people looked like as we heard what house they were going into. I liked Natalie she gave me the feeling of appreciation, wanting. I hadn't often felt it as most time I wasn't sure my parents wanted me, but I was sure as hell they wouldn't want me when they found out my house. I in some way didn't care what they thought about which house I was in, but on the other hand I was afraid that when they found out they would disown me.

"Potter, Albus"

Albus's sorting took almost a full 5 minutes but after the hat finally called out

"Gryffindor!"

The sounds of cheering nearly burst open my ears comparing it with the amount of people that had cheered for me would be like comparing a cricket to a orchestra.

"What's wrong?" Natalie said to me

"Nothing." I didn't want to say because it would sound rude.

"Don't worry Scorpius" she found my hand and gave it a squeeze, "They'll like you once they get to know you"

That made me feel a bit better

"Wow!" Albus said "I was so scared I would get put in Slytherin"

Then he looked at me

"Not that Slytherin would have been bad because… I mean…" he stuttered about trying to find the right words

"I didn't want to be in Slytherin either" It took me until I actually said it to realize I believed what I was saying

"Really, but your whole family was in Slytherin" Albus said a little shocked

"What are you going to say to your parents" said Rose joining the conversation and absent minded ly clapping or the next kid up there

"I don't plan on telling them" I said I wasn't a great plan but I had one

"Good luck with that" said Hugo who had just been sorted in to Gryffindor no one was really surprised but everyone clapped like heck "My parents told me to write them first day"

Our conversation was interrupted by loud cheering. The last person in line was finally called.

"Mailing Zhang"

After about three minutes or so the hat called out

"Gryffindor"

Mailing practically flew to where we were sitting and threw Hugo into a big hug. Hugo looked horror stricken.

"Hi everybody, do you all know my friend Hugo, he is sooo funny…"

"Mai, We have known each other, since an hour ago, when we go in line, for sorting." Mailing didn't seem to listen

"Ohh! Mai, is that like a nickname. Hmmm… What should I nickname you… Hue… No… Huey… Nope…HuHu…maybe…Oh wait! I got it Hugie…"

_Hugie_ looked like he wanted to smack his head against the wall. Rose looked like she was about to choke from trying not to laugh. Albus was looking at Natalie and Natalie was listening to Hugo and Mailing (Or at least Mailing talking her mouth off and Hugo trying to politely shut her up).

Headmistress McGonagall finally began the feast and food appeared on the platters along the table.

Unfortunately for Hugo, Mailing was not one to stop talking. In fact she talks when she eats, when she doesn't and in her sleep. How would I know this? Well, she told us and has been going on for the past five minutes about it .

I feel sorry for Hugo but I don't say it.

I turn to tell Natalie what food is in front of her and help her get some but Albus has already begun helping her she can't see it but he keeps smiling at her.

I decided to fill my own plate and figure out what I'm going to tell my parents. Which, I figure, will have to be done, eventually.

**A/N Please, please, pretty please with bannanas and plums on top, review, even to say you hate it, but suggest somthing to make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter is only mine in my pet rock's dreams. **

**Chapter 3 Rooms **

After dinner the first years went to the Gryffindor Common Room and we were all told where our rooms were by some older Gryffindor teenagers whom I didn't really know. One's name was Leonardo, the other was Elizabeth. The basically told us **_"__the big kids aren't scary and if we're lost or something is wrong they can help any questions?" _**.

No hands go up

"Come on somebody must have a question?" he says in a cheerful I'm doing this for extra credit voice.

One hand goes up

"Yes, you there, stand up, what's your name?"

"Sean Thomas, are you dating?" he motioned to Elizabeth and back to Leonardo. The girl next to Sean who looked like his sister put her head in her hands in embarrassment. Elizabeth turned red, as did Leonardo's ears.

"Ummm…No, anymore questions?" a dozen hands went up

"Questions not about us being a couple" he clarified

The hands slowly sank down

"Good, no more questions." His face had a thank god expression

"All of you are to go to your rooms, unpack, and get some rest" said Elizabeth

"Tomorrow you will find out your classes" said Leonardo, "If you're confused about anything ask someone to help you find Leo or Lizzie the Prefects" this was followed by a girl shouting out

"Are you honestly sure you aren't in a relationship with her?"

Leonardo and _Lizzie _pretended thy didn't hear the question and proceeded to walk out the door

I asked if Natalie would need any help taking her things to her room. Mailing interrupted and said she'd help her.

"Natalie and I are in the same room?" continued Mailing. Natalie actually looked happy. I guess it was probably good for her to have a girl friend.

Everyone went dormitories. It was four to a room. Alubus and Hugo were in the same room as me, with the kid who asked if the prefects were dating, Sean Thomas.

We all unpacked, well we didn't really Hugo didn't plan to unpack all year, Albus took out a picture of his family, Sean put a bunch of stuff under his bed – he figured if he cluttered under his bed now it wouldn't get cluttered later-.

I didn't really have any memorabilia nor did I really miss home that much, so my place looked awful bare compare to theirs. No one really said anything. I doubt any of them wanted to see a picture of _my_ family **here**.

We were all very tired, so we went to bed. I doubted that we would go to bed this early every night, but it was only the first day.

As I lay down in the bed; I couldn't sleep.

_How was I going to make dad proud of me now? _

**A/N: So yaaayyyy! ! Third chapter up, this I the furthest I've ever gotten on a fanfict. Please review it makes my sun shiny day. (The song _Zippity Do Da_ was stuck in my head)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 First Day **

When I woke up I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Sean was already dressed and ready. Albus was getting dressed and Hugo had just woken up. We all got ready and went to the dining hall.

Mailing and Natalie were already there. Rose was across the table from them with some of her second year friends. When we got their Mailing was going nonstop about Natalie's and her roommates,

"Maggie is very nice but Sylvia seems a bit stuck up. I don't know how I'm going to room with someone like that…"

"Good Morning Mailing, Natalie, and Rose" I said. Mailing stopped talking, Natalie looked relived to hear someone's voice besides Mailing's, and Rose smiled in acknowledgement. "Hey Scorpius."

"Hi Scorpius, is Albus there too?" said Natalie

"Yeah, I'm here. Good Morning Natalie." Albus said.

"Hey Albus can I sit next to you" said Natalie

"Sure" he said.

"Hey… but who's going to sit next to me…Oh! Hi Hugo… Come sit next to me." Hugo looked like he really didn't want to in fact until we had sat down on either side of Natalie. He had been hiding behind us trying to avoid Mailing.

"Umm… Sure" he stuttered out

"So… Good Morning Hugie. How did you sleep? I slept great. I wonder what classes we'll have. I hope out are the same…So what was I talking about before? Oh I was talking about my roommates. Maggie, Maggie Finnegan. Do you know her? So I think she's really nice but Slyvia Thomas? She is a bit stuck up…"

I tuned her out. Hugo had one of those help me looks on his face.

Just then, James, Albus's older brother who's in fourth year, came over to the table.

"Hey little bother, aren't you glad you're in Gryffindor?" he patted Albus on the back then he noticed Hugo and Mailing.

"Hey Hugo, you just can't keep the ladies off you, can you?" He joked

Mailing blushed. Hugo looked sick.

"So Hugo why don't we go and talk about signups for Quidditch tryouts"

"Oh, so you're athletic? That's cool. I know a ton about sports. Can I join the conversation?" she asked her eyes did this pleading pouting look thing that honestly would have made me say yes no wonder Hugo had such a hard time trying to get away from her.

Behind her back Hugo involuntarily shook his head at him. James saved him, "you wouldn't want to, it's kind of a man to man thing."

Mia lnig looked abit crestfallen "Oh, Okay but Hugo meet me before class we can compare schedules"

Hugo got up to leave

"Hey, what's your name" he said noticing me.

"He's my friend Scorpius" said Albus

Cool he considers me a friend the hat was right

"Scorpius?" said James. I nodded my head. "Scorpius _**Malfoy**_?" this time there was a hint of distain in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing" he practically spit "I'll see you later Albus,; come on Hugo"

"What?" Albus asked confused

"You don't belong here." He statement was pointedly aimed at me. A cuple of kid looked over hoping for a fight of some sort.

"Hey, James, quit it he's my friend"

"Fine, but he doesn't belong here you remember that"

James left with Hugo

"Don't listen to him, he just has a prejudice against Slytherin"

"But I'm not in Slytherin" I said

"Well your whole family was so he thinks you don't belong in Gryffindor"

"Why?"

"I don't know but he does" said Albus

"Speaking of which" said Rose looking over from her group "What are you going to tell you parents?"

"Nothing, I told you yesterday." I said

"They're going to find out eventually" said Natalie

"Might as well get it over as soon as possible" said Albus

"Wouldn't you rather it was you who told them" said Rose

I thought about this. They were probably right.

"Yes" I said with certainty, "I'll write them today," I said with a little less confidence

"Good" rose said decisively

I hope she's right

A/N:Review and make my pet rock smile. Oh, and I sorta want to know whose kids do you think Mailing Zhang and Natalie James are. If you have a guess pleeease tell and I'll say if It's right. Guess correctly and you'll get mentioned next chapter. (hint: obviously the last names are changed so it has to be two girl's mentioned in the Harry Potter series as students ; )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

**Chapter 5 Class**

After breakfast we got our class schedules. Natalie's was in Braille with print below it. I read it to her anyways, and compared it with everyone else's. She had first class, History of Magic, with me and Mai, then Transfiguration with Mailing again, then we all had a Defense Against the Dark Arts together, then she had Herbology alone, then Potions with Albus, Charms with me, and finally weall had Care of Magical Creatures together.

"How are you going to get to Herbology?" I asked. I was actually curious about how she would get around at all.

"Oh, Headmistress McGonagall gave this to me last night it's an enchanted map I tell it where I need to go and it tells me aloud exactly how many steps and in which direction"

"That's great, Nat!" said Albus, with a contrastingly glum look on his face; he had been probably hoping to walk her to some of her classes.

"Oh, look Hugie we have almost all the same classes, well except for the two first classes, but still isn't this awesome?" Mai said enthusiastically, practically tearing his arm off when she started jumping up and down.

"Oh first class start in fifteen minutes" said Mailing, " I don't want to be late, oh there's Maggie I wonder if she has first class with me?" Mailing sprinted off to talk to a cheery brown haired girl in Gryffindor robes who I assumed to be Maggie Finnegan.

"I need a restraining order" Hugo said to Albus and me.

"I'm not sure talking to you is a big enough offense to get a restraining charm put on her." I said sarcastically

"It will be when she talks me to death" said Hugo

"It's true what she said about the sleep talking" said Natalie, "She was up half the night giggling and murmuring you name."

"I defiantly did not need to hear that." said Hugo mortified

"Apparently neither did Sylvia, after about a hour she through a pillow at Mailings bed to get her to stop" said Natalie

"That explains why Mailing doesn't like her" said Albus

"Maybe she's just nervous it is only first day" I said

"Scorpius is right she can't be that bad"

"Oh, Really I think I know more about her family, sleeping patterns, whether she like pumpkin juice or chicken soup better when she's sick than I know about myself"

"Well maybe she'll mellow over time" said Natalie

"Maybe" said Hugo doubtfully "Well see you 3rd class we all have that together right"

"Yep" I said

"Including Mai" said Albus

"Arrgh see you then" he said

"Bye" we all said simultaneously

"So first class is… History of Magic" I said as we began walking down the twisted corridors

"James told me it's really boring." Said Albus

"How would he know their suppose to be a knew teacher" said

"Oh, yeah the Ghost who used to teach it retired" I said

"A Ghost retired? Why?" asked Natalie

"I don't know" I said

"Maybe he went to haunt some place new" said Albus

"Who's the new teacher" asked Natalie

"The schedule says Professor Higsly. Hmmm… Wonder what he's like"

He said as we came to a stop outside the classroom.

"Well" I said, "We're about to find out"

Well it turns out Professor Higsly is a woman and apparently on time is the new late to her next time we should all be early. We took our seats.

"Hello class my name is Professor Higsly. I will be you History of Magic teacher. Now I'm sure most of you think History of Magic is a dreadfully dry subject. Well I beg to differ. In my History of Magic class you will find that, history, may always not be as it seems and when it's not there may lay a lively debate to be had! Now to see who is here to accompany me on our literary journey to the past" she picked up a list of names

"Beatrice, Abercrombie"

"Here" said a tall girl with curly black hair

"Nathaniel, Cauldwell"

"Here" said a beanpole of a boy with brown hair and eyes

This went on for a few more minute or so

"Natalie, James"

"Miss James, Please remove those glasses. I do believe the sun will not affect your eyes in this class." She said motioning to the lack of windows.

By now everyone was focused on Natalie as she slowly removed her sun glasses to reveal a thin white line that ran from one side of her face to the other. Her soft green eyes had been marred by the white line of scar tissue that crossed them at the center. Whispers went around the classroom. Professor Higsly shushed them and returned to roll call.

"Leslie, Jordan" she called

"Ummm… here Professor" said a dark skinned girl looking up from whisperin to a blond haired girl next to her

Professor Higsly didn't say anything when she saw Natalie slip the glasses back on.

A few minute later we began the chapter on Medieval Magic. Professor Higsly reading aloud the chapter with great excitement telling it likes a story. Class ended with and assignment of telling the first battle of Camelot from our point of view. One kid raised their hand.

"Ummm… Professor none of us were there." said Sean Thomas

"Oh but you were, you all were. Were you not paying attention during our literary journey? Now write what it was like for you." Sean just looked at her like she was crazy.

I'm not sure how she's going to grade him when his homework says he slept through the first battle of Camelot.

**A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long to update! You know the things they were doing to the site. Yeah. While they did that I was unable to acess the site for some reason. Hmmm...?**

**So Pleeeaaaassssseeeeee! Review if you had problems with the site too! (or for any other relevant reason)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Sum Up**

**A/N: I'll do this some times when I feel it necessary but don't worry the exciting part of this year is just starting… next Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Like many other wonderful things (i.e. the last Mango Popsicle) Not Mine.**

The rest of the classes flew by on the first day. Almost all the teachesr were new. Care of Magical Creature taught by Professor Hagrid seemed like it would be the most exciting, Herbology with Professor Longbottom was interesting, History of Magic sounded oddly fun, Transfiguration taught by Professor Marley would be cool if we were transfiguring something besides a toothpick, the DADA teacher, Professor Rivenna scares me, Potions with Professor Wood sounds easy, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail Professor Ismalda's Charms class.

It first day but we already have a ton of homework, or so I think Albus is finished everything but his History in an hour.

Natalie is typing her homework on a, Braille / words type writer and asking Rose to check it over for mistakes.

Hugo found his only upside to having Mailing around; as she complete her homework in thirty minutes and is now helping Hugo "cough" "cough" doing it for him "cough" "cough".

I finish soon enough and decide to write to my parents.

This is until I figure out I can't write to my parents, because I don't have any news that wont make them

A. Disown me

B. Hate me eternally

C. Get me kicked out of the house

Or

D. Get me taken out of Hogwarts immediately

Sooo… the page stays blank for pretty much the rest of the week… and another… and a half…Hmmm?... What to do?, What to do?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but... review for this chapter I'll update tomorrow ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: Seven is my favorite number so I wrote a disclaimer using all 's'es. This took me a full half-hour is you have something better review and tell me. **

**Sadly Someone else's **

**So on to the part you care about.**

**Scorpius's POV**

So my life at Hogwarts was basically going well, as it could with and good group of friends and without my parents knowing.

Or at least it was until Potions class Wednesday.

"Hey Scorpius, going somewhere?" Said a voice behind me as I walked from Potions, the only class I have alone and with kids from Slytherin. This Voice happened to be Marcus Goyle, the kid my father had practically forced me to be "friends" (read punching bag) with since I could talk. Behind him stood Zachary Flint, Marcus's shy twin sister Olivia, and another kid I didn't know. They had formed a semi circle trapping me against the wall.

"Why, Hello Marcus, Zach how are you doing and Olivia fancy meeting you here. Hey you're new! What's your name?" I said sarcastically trying to delay anything that might get me sent to the hospital wing.

"Are you making fun of us, Scorpius?" said Marcus in a cruel voice

"Nooo… I'm just taking this wonderful opportunity to meet new people." More sarcasm

"You mean meet more people like those blood traitors and that defect you hang around with?" his voice reach a mean questioning tone

"Leave Nat, Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Mai alone." I said growing frustrated what was her getting at this time. Marcus always found a reason to hurt someone he just had to decide who.

"So they have names?" He said noticing he had struck a nerve.

"Yes, Marcus humans have names. Good job figuring that out. Now if that's all you wanted to know today, I'll be going now." I said to him like her was stupid.

Olivia giggled. Marcus shot her a look. That defiantly struck one of his nerves.

"Hey were not done with you." he said blocking my way.

He took out his wand and did a spell that through me into the air an suspended me above the rafters in the ceiling.

"Unfortunately" he said "We haven't learned the counter Hex for this so I guess you'll have to wait until then?" he didn't look sorry.

Marcus and his Gang walked away leaving me in the rafters.

After their footsteps had grown faint, I yelled in frustration.

"Aarrrgh! Why does most of this school against me"

"Scorpius?"

"Professor Higsly?"

"Mister Malfoy what in heaven's name are you doing up there"

"Oh, hello Professor Higsly I'm just hanging here"

The Professor flicked her wand at me and I came down.

"Now who did this to you?" she looked at me with concern probably because of my earlier statement.

"Some folks in Slyterin, but Professor please don't get involved. You'll only make it worse"

"As a teacher I must know their names, so future incidents do not occur."

"I didn't know them" Professor Higsly looked at me she knew I was lying but she didn't press the matter.

"Very well but if something like this happens again make sure to ask their names and relay the information to me"

"Sure, Professor Higsly"

She left muttering under her breath.

I went to my next class Charms thank God there are no Slytherin in that class.

**A/N: So BTW Yes, Mailing is Cho's daughter, but Natalie is actually not Luna's daughter. (Sorry, this Question was sort of unfair) She was going to be but, I saw that she had already been pronouced married by J.K. Rowling and had two kid's (who still exist in this story but are in Lily Luna Potter's Year, so wait for the next year if you wish to hear about them). I re-evaluated and I decided that she should be Lavender Brown's child(if you re-read the part in the Deathly Hallows it doesn't actually say wheather or not she is dead or bitten by Fenrir Greyback, to me she's living)considering the lack of other choices. So if You wondering looks-wise Natalie takes after her father. Skylan D. Water and SiriusBlack345 were 1/2 right. **

**Oh an guess who the Mystery Slytherin kid is a child of I'll mention you next CH**

**Review your Comments, Complaints, or perhaps Random Rants? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Plan **

**Disclaimer: No es mió. (estoy llorando) : ( **

Later I met up with Albus and Hugo in the common room. Rose had a group History of Magic assignment with another second year and Mai and Nat went to the Library to research a Potions essay. (Which is due Friday and Albus and I thought we had enough time. Hugo was going to copy Mai's notes and write an essay off those.)

They asked what happened, as I had missed lunch and two classes except for the last class. I told them what Marcus had done.

"So, they just left you there" said Albus

"Yeah Professor Higsly found me a couple of hours later"

"Did you get to last class late?" asked Hugo

"Yeah by a half hour but Professor Higsly wrote me a note" I shrugged it off. Marcus had done much worse thing before.

I told them about the time, I had ended up locked out of the house on Christmas, wearing nothing but a smile and soaking wet.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Albus said decisively

"I don't know? Usually I just don't do anything it tends to blow over in a week then he'll bully a couple other kids before returning to me" I said

"You have to stand up to someone like that. He's not going to stop unless you do something." Albus replied

"So what do you think I should do?" I ask a little intrigue I really hadn't thought about reacting. I thought bully tended to stop if you gave them no reaction and they got bored. Of course that had worked so well for me. (not really)

"Hmmm… you could duel him?" said Albus

"Ummm… I'm really not the greatest at that sort of thing" I said thinking back to all the times Marcus had taken his father's wand and flung me in to the air or hexed me and the little episode with the clown (_shudders_).

"Well maybe you could prank him" said Hugo

"Whats that?" I had heard of a prank before but they were more torture-esque and usually played on me

"Well it's like an innocent joke played on another person. My uncle has a shop that sells all kinds of stuff like that."

"But we can't buy anything until winter break?" said Albus

"We could play a muggle prank with no magic, like putting a snake in their bed or putting a bucket of water over their door" said Hugo

"Okay, so how exactly would we do this to Marcus?" I asked

"Well what is Marcus most afraid of" Albus asks

"Nothing as far as I know but he's really over protective of his sister."

"Olivia?" asked Hugo

"Who?" said Albus

"She's a girl in my Herbology class with the same last name as Marcus; she's really afraid of spiders."

"Olivia's Marcus's twin sister"

"Oh" said Albus, "We could Prank her maybe put a spider in Olivia's bed"

"We" could I said "but she really didn't do anything"

"Which is just as bad as throwing you in the air herself" said Albus

"I don't know…" I said

"Besides" said Hugo "It'll only be a fake spider"

"Well…" I said

"Has she ever done anything nice to you?" asked Albus

"Well… no but…" I said

"And it's only going to be a fake spider. It's harmless."

"Okay, but only a plastic spider" I said

"So who's going to put it in her bed?" asked Hugo

!...

**A/N: so Hogwarts Prank Wars have just officially begun if you have any ****harmless**** pranks you would like to have happen please review and tell me. The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry, but it's a really looonnnnggggg... story. So yeah... Review : ) **

**P.S. No pranks involving hair please that is a major pet peeve of mine and it traces back to a childhood story involving Ballet. (_shudders_) So no hair removal or dying of another person's hair. Thanks! ; ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Plan Part II **

**Disclaimer: so yeah i don't own _Harry Potter._(but, guess what i do own... my new vanilla flavored lip gloss ; )**

We decided to ask the girls at breakfast.

Considering that if we ever made it in to the Slytherin dorms, we defiantly wouldn't be able to make it to the girls half of the dorms.

Nat thought the idea was "utterly idiotic".

Rose was afraid a teacher would find out

"Please, Please, Please," Hugo begged, "I'll be your best friend!"

"Hugo, you're my brother." Rose said annoyed

"I'll do it" piped up Mai who until now had been talking to Maggie about care of magical creatures today. They were hoping for baby unicorns.

"What is it you need?" she asked smiling and batting her eyes over dramatically at Hugo who looked genuinely surprised.

In fact Albus and I were pretty surprised too.

"Really?" said Hugo

"Sure, anything for a **friend**" then her real reasons became clear

"Damn it" Hugo cursed under his breath

"So what do I need to do?" Mailing said obviously enjoying this

Albus explained the plan

Mai said she would talk to her during Transfiguration

"I'm a people person. Well be friends in no time"

I was doubtful but maybe Olivia would like her. (_**Still Doubtful**_)

**A/N: Read the next chapter if you wan't to know what's going to happen to Olivia ; )**

**P.S. Review = )**

**P.P.S. Yes it was a little vauge but as Skylan D. Water assume correctly the mystery Slytherin is Theodore Nott's kid. the kid's name in my mind(**This would be the place with the do not enter sign above it right before you see the light when you're dying**) is Nathaniel Nott = ) So Yay and Thanks! Skylan D. Water **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Plan In Action**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but my brother just lent me his sun shaped hole punch! ; ) (I am now hole-punching my home work)**

Luckily I was in Mailings Transfiguration.

I was flabbergasted. (I like this word! = )

Mailing…

And Olivia…

Were sitting together…

Talking!

And acting…like…well?

Girls!

Then when class started they began passing notes, and well… giggling

Then class ended so…

They left… giggling

Then they didn't have next class together so they parted and did this weird sort of hand shake.

It started as a high five, then they snapped their fingers, brushed their hair over their shoulder and blew a kiss to each other ending in guess what more giggling!

I will never understand girls!

Next class had no Slytherin so it gave us a chance to talk to Mai about the plan. Or it would have if I hadn't been late. Some 7th years had ganged up on me in the corridor until Headmistress McGonagal walked by and the went into the act that I was lost and they were "helping" me get to class.

When I got their we started passing notes (Scorpius, _**Albus**_, **Hugo**, _Mailing_)

I wrote a note to Hugo and Albus telling them about last class.

**Really Scorpius! Did you make sure that it was ****Mai**** talking to Olivia?**

_**You make her sound so… girly!**_

Yes!

_**Well Scorpius there's one one thing left to do.**_

**Congrats Mai I didn't know you could act like a girl.**

So are you ready for step 2?

_I don't think so._

_**What? !**_

_Olivia's really nice._

**She's probably faking**

_No, she is. She hates how much of a bully her brother is and she's really sorry for what her brother did to you. She hates being part of his posse, but she dosent have any other friends. _

_**Please, Mai! (Whining)**_

**Maybe she's right**

_**Hugo not you too!**_

Olivia really didn't do anything maybe we should give her a break.

_**Fine.**_

_**Hey why don't we ask her if she wants to help us play a prank on Marcus?**_

Hmmm… sounds good we get back at Marcus, Olivia gets friends, and everyone wins

_**Except Marcus **_

Exactly

"Mr. Malfoy, Potter, Weasely, and Miss Zhang, would you like to invite the class in to you little conversation?" said Professor Marley in a strict tone.

"No, Professor Marley" we said together, as Albus slipped the scrap of paper in his bag.

"Very well, back to turning the toothpick in front of you into a needle. Concentrate Miss Finnegan you've nearly got it." He said turning back to the class.

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP. I'm not a mean person and it bothered me that for two chapters it sounded like the charaters were going to do somthing mean-spirited to an innocent little girl,Olivia. So so sorry if you thought that. Please review and don't be mad at me. : (**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Plan C**

**Disclaimer: This is you know who and i dont own you know what so after you read this chapter remember to you know...**

We had a ton of home work so we didn't get to talk to Olivia until the next morning.

We had Mailing ask her to come and talk with us.

When Olivia came up to us, I realize had almost forgotten how small she was. She was the exact opposite of her brother. She had long, thin, straight-as-a-ruler, light brown hair that looked like it had been parted with a protractor so it was exactly perpendicular to the thin green and silver head band she wore. Her light grey- green eyes were small but proportionate to the rest of her. She probably would only reach my shoulder if she stood next to me, unlike her towering brother. She had definitely inherited her mother's looks.

"Hey Liv!" said Mailing in her usual cheery voice

"Hi" she said I was surprised I had never really heard her talk before. I had expected her voice to be haughty like her brothers but it was rater soft and shy.

"So…" said Mai excitedly "This is Hugo, Natalie, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius"

"Hi" Olivia said again "I am sooo… sorry for what my brother did to you he is such a jerk." she sounded really sorry and scared. I sort of felt terrible that we had almost pulled a prank on her.

"Anyway…" said Mai "Were going to play a prank on your brother to get back at him for flinging Scorpius in to the air"

Olivia's small features lit up

"A prank?" she seemed intrigued

"Yeah," said Albus "but we're not sure what irks him the most"

A smirk crossed the petite girls face

"So do you want to help us" I asked

"Yes." She said decisively and sat down beside Mai

"Marcus is a complete neat freak" she started "And I have the perfect idea…"

**A/N: So the next chapter will be set a two nights later when they proceed with the plan. What is the plan? Well... I'm not going to tell you. So please review so the next chapter gets up soon. ; )**

**P.S. Sorry for the long time it took to update and short chapter. I had a science project and a essay in spanish due : / **

**P.P.S choose a charater and tell me what you think they would be afraid of/ annoyed by/ miffed over. I might use you thought in the prank wars. (If there aren't two conflicting traits for a single character)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Execution of Plan C **

**Disclaimer: Nope **

**Scorpius's POV**

We waited until Friday night, midnight because no one was ever up at midnight (Ha I thought this to when I was a littlie)

Albus Hugo and I crept out of our beds carefully. We didn't want to wake Sean. We met Mailing at the bottom of the stairs; rose followed.

"Nat's not coming she didn't want to get caught"

"That wasn't our intention" whispered Hugo "but okay suite herself"

We crept slowly passed the sleeping paintings to the dungeon

Olivia was outside the Slytheirn dorms, wedged in between two painting so neither would see her.

A Slytheirn prefect was patrolling the corridor. When we heard him coming we all hid. Mai and Hugo were behind a cabinet, Albus hid behind a suit of armor, Rose and I hid in a crevice in the wall. Olivia didn't have time to hide.

"You what do you suppose you're doing out of bed so late" said the prefect to her she froze

"Oh I'm sorry, I came back from the library late and I had to use the lavatory and I -I –I got lost when I finally found the lavatory and got back here I forgot the password and it was already past eleven and I was just so confuse, I just didn't know what to do!" as she spoke the octave of her voice rose until she, as if on cue, burst out crying. Her head went in to her hands she collapsed on the floor and deep sobs escaped her chest.

The perfect tried to calm her but he didn't sound or look as comforting as the context of his words.

"Shh… shhh… calm down" he said "You're in Slytheirn. Don't lose your cool like. That the password is _Parseltongue_ and if you ever get lost, again…" he looked at her

"I'm going to tell you a secret okay"

Her head perked up just enough to show him she was interested but she still continue sobbing softly.

"The Slytheirn prefects have a password that will open the door, always, like a back up; it's _Putus Cruor Palace_ it should always work. I should know, even I forget sometimes!" she lifted her head a little and sniffled lightly

"Really" she said with a look of complete innocence.

He helped her up.

"Thank you" she said in a voice that fit her stature

"You're welcome, so what's your name kid" he asked. He looked honestly amused by her.

"Olivia, Olivia Goyle" she said confidently. Her sniffling had faded

"Oh yeah I know your brother he's a good kid" of course he would think that. I had put up with the "_Marcus-is-such-a-nice-kid_ _brigade"_ ever since I could remember.

"Yeah" she said as she passed through the portrait hole

"Good night" he said

"Good night to you too" she replied sweetly

When the perfect footsteps faded she called out

"Mai, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Albus are you out there"

"Yes" we all answered from our respective hiding places

"Well come on"

One by one we snuck into the portrait hole

Mai had some tape

Hugo had trash bags I had scissors

Albus and Rose grabbed the fullest bucket of recycling they could find

Olivia led us to her brother's dorm

We cut the trash bags in half and taped them over the door

We all helped to fill the space in between the door and the bag with recclying

On the door way was filled rose who was tallest taped the top of the door

We all stood back for a moment to admire our handy work

And just a quietly as we had come we left and went to bed

I couldn't wait till Marcus woke up the next day

**A/N: So rate Olivia's performance when you _REVIEW_. How many stars would you give her? 1? 2? 5? Review ; ) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14 Aftermath **

**Disclaimer: Q. When you look at the bottom of the cover page of the _Harry Potter _books, who's name do you see? (_hint: not mine_)**

**Scorpius's POV**

"Wow" said Nat as we recalled t her last night's events

"Maybe I should have come!" she said honestly impressed

"You should have seen her" said Mai motioning to Olivia "She was one of the best actresses I've ever seen"

"It's not done yet." said Albus "Olivia when does your brother wake up?"

"Late but so does his whole room" she looked at her small silver pocket watch "We have another 5 minutes or so until they come up."

"Well let's go" I said "I want to watch"

We walked to the stairs leading to the Slytheirn dorms.

Hugo had started a countdown "In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

As if on cue Marcus obviously fuming stomped up from the Slytheirn dorms.

His entire body, clothed in rather normal sleep wear (not footie pajamas as I had hoped), was covered head to toe in small bits of paper and plastic. The loose ending of scrolls scattered in his hair; on his face and clothes you could see tiny ink blotches from leftover ink powdered refill packages.

Olivia went over and in the most innocent voice she could muster said

"Oh Marcus what happened to you? You look like our history assignment spit at you"

I had all I could not to burst out laughing

"Someone" Marcus" said angrily "Put a garbage bag over the door to the dorm and when I opened it, this happened!"

"My, my what on earth do you plan on doing about this?" she said in a surprise voice but for a second a look of amusement crossed her face

"I'm going to tell Professor Ismalda" he said with certainty

"On who Marcus?" said Olivia in her "innocent" voice

At this mailing started giggling, after which Natalie started giggling too

"What are you doing here" he spat at Mai, Nat, and Rose (who had now joined them in laughing)

Then he saw Albus, Hugo, and I

"You did this didn't you" he said glare at us

"Of course not Marcus" Albus said as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth "Why would we do that?"

"Because that little Malfoy traitor can't take a joke." He said with distain

"Joke! You left me up there for hours!" I said

"So you retaliate by covering me in trash

"We never admitted to that" said Hugo. Rose punched him in the arm Hugo was making it obvious

"It was you and I know it"

"And how are you going to prove it" said Mai

"Olivia will tell Professor Ismalda she saw you last night"

He turned to Olivia

"No I won't" she said defiantly

She stepped over the imaginary line, which had formed between us, as Marcus's gang joined behind him

Olivia stood near Mai

"Really, Scorpius, my sister!" said Marcus with contempt and disbelief

"You're a jerk!" said Olivia "I don't want to hang around you and you posse any more. I have my own friends now."

She looked at us for conformation

Mai took her hand

Nat found her and took her other hand and squeezed it

"I'm going to get you back for this, Scorpius. I swear I will." Marcus said his voice testing

"Oh it is so on." Said Albus

**A/N: So let the pranking comence! Review Please ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Howler **

**Disclaimer: Uh huh, you know what goes here. Keep reading…**

We waited almost a week for him to retaliate. On Saturday I could tell he had done something by the look of him and his friends. Olivia's usual seat, on his left, had been taken by another girl, who I didn't know. (Later, Olivia informed Mai, who told the rest of the known world, that the girl was Amber Zabinni, a second year, who Olivia absolutely despised, for unknown reasons. That something about girls I never will understand.)Olivia was sitting next to another girl from Slytherin, Belladonna Bletchley. (A/N Belladonna is another name for Deadly Nightshade, pretty but poisonous)

Suddenly owls started swooping down delivering mail. What surprised me was Viola, my mother's owl, carrying two letters. One was a howler I assumed instantly what Marcus had done. My father's signature started to smolder on the envelope. Albus looked at me

"You know if you don't open a howler…"

I know

And it will shout really loud

I know I sad as I sat their delaying the inevitable

I waited two lips formed out of the paper with a pair of slanted eyes

"_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**_" my father's voice boomed from the letter

"_**How dare you be sorted into Gryffindor. Your mother and I are horribly upset. Marcus tells me that you have become friends with traitors, defects and those bloody potter children. You are a disgrace to this family. You are not to come home for Holidays and you can find another place to go for the summer. I do not wish to see you. You have dishonored this family and I don't care what happens to you. Your very ashamed father, Draco Malfoy**_

The normal din and sounds of the hall had quieted. I could clearly hear Marcus beginning to snicker loudly in the background several of his cronies joined in. I didn't turn my head I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I keep my focus on the gryffidor table. Rose had a mix of sadness, anger, discontentment on her face. Hugo spock up breacking the silence.

"Do you think Marcus told your father?" Hugo asked

"No, the Easter bunny told him!" Albus said dripping with sarcasm

"My parent told me the Easter bunny didn't exist when I was 5" said Mai then she looked at me "Oh sorry" she said noticing her lack of caring. Mai tended to spurt out random thing when she was well… at anytime, really.

"Maybe your mum has something better to say." said Nat

I doubted it mum usually sided with father. Even though it wasn't a howler I gingerly opened the orange tinged letter and read.

_Dear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Oh Lord, it's usually not good when she uses my middle name

_I am very disappointed that you were sorted into Gryffindor, however I do believe your father was a bit harsh. I assume you have by now received your father's howler and I think it would be best if you gave him some time to calm down. I believe it would be best if you did not return to the household this school year but we will discuss summer arrangements. Your ashamed but still loving mother, Astoria Malfoy _

"What did your mum say?" asked Rose

"Was it any better?" asked Nat

"Well if you count still being kicked out of the house, until further notice, but my mum still loves me, as better, then sure. Life's great!" I said instantly regretting snapping at my friends.

"You're actually not allowed to come home" Mai asked

"It probably wouldn't be a great idea. My father has quite a temper" I said

"Oh!" exclaimed Mai

"No its nothing like that" I dismissed what everyone always came to as a conclusion "He just gets really angry and yells a lot; then he sulks for days. I've seen him keep it up for weeks, but he's never violent"

"Oh okay" said Mai; continuing to look at me with the same expression

"That's still terrible" said Albus

"If worse comes to worse" said Rose "Why don't you stay over my house for Christmas at least"

"And you can stay with me for Easter" said Albus

"I have great friends, you know that!" I said

"Well I'm sure your father will calm down, by Easter" said Hugo

"I'm not sure" I said "But I am sure that, this prank war is going to need some guidelines"

**A/N: The next few chapters will show the prank war but after that it will speed up just a bit. I want to get the Christmas chapter (or chapters… hmmm…) up over Christmas break. There are only a few more chapters from then on to sum up this year and then on to year two. For all of those pairing lovers sorry things may not heat up until year three and four. But year two won't be all that dull. However I may decide to fast forward thorough year two only touching some crucial points. Review and tell me if you want me to get to the relationships quickly or you want to take your time and see everyone grow up. ; ) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Guidelines **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm… does anyone actually read these things hmm… I bet I could act completely insane right here and no one would know… Monkeys!(Insane giggling)… OSTRICH-HORSE, MOONSAND, SLOTHBEARS FROM GUAM, MANGOS! (MORE INSANE GIGGLING) Review if you read this… ; )**

We decided to pass the message through Olivia. She agreed a long as the next prank involved Amber but said not to have it become a habit; she wasn't an owl. We were to meet them in the library on next Wednesday. Olivia joked that it was because the rest of his scheduled beatings had him booked. She was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't really work.

On Wednesday we went to the aisle before the restricted section of the library. Not many kids really hung around there often. Rose was hoping to take a peak in the restricted section. Rose had said once that there were only two things that would make her disregard the rules: books were one of them and she didn't tell me the other.

Marcus I think this prank war is going to require some guidelines" I began

"Oh little Scorpius can't take a joke" Marcus taunted

"And you can't come up with a better retaliation" I said

"I think the first rule should be no parents" said Albus

"Why would I agree to that?" said Marcus

"Because…" said Olivia smirking "Mum and dad won't like it when they hear about your little flying practice escapade"

"You wouldn't" he said looking at his sister

We had all been informed of his little mishap where he for unknown reasons kicked off early and was found later hanging by his britches from the clock tower's second hand.

"That what the rules are for" said Olivia

"So mum and father don't find out" said Mai

"Well then either side should be able to involve anyone they want" said Marcuse

"Because…?" asked Hugo

"Well you've already got my sister it's only fair" he replied

Despite the irony of him saying what was fair, he had a point.

"Well, she chose this side" said Albus

"Then we should be allowed to involve anyone we want, **_if _**they agree" spoke up Amber Zabini who was standing on Marcus's right.

Her voice did sound pointed or cruel like I expected; it sounded almost honey sweet and innocent. The only difference between her voice and Olivia's; was that amber's sounded really fake but real enough that most people would buy it.

"From any of the other houses too." specified Zachary motioning to Olivia

"What about teachers" said Rose "If anyone tells a teacher well all end up with detentions"

Most everyone agreed no teachers. No one wanted to be expelled

"No magic" said Natalie softly "At least not with wands" Nat was perfectly fine with casting spell but she couldn't aim at a silent target form her life.

Marcus hesitated but agreed he was getting glared to death by Albus; who seemed to be saying agree with Natalie or pranks would be the least of his problems.

"No magic with the exception potions and other non wand magic" stated Marcus

"Okay" agreed Albus

We weren't sure how to seal that we had all agreed Marcus wanted to spit shake but Olivia said that was disgusting

Mai said what about a pinky promise but Hugo thought it was a bit girly

Rose said we could sign something like a document

I thought this would leave evidence that could be found by a teacher

She agreed

Albus suggested the honor system

Nat said that an honor system involving Slytherins was a bit unwise (Nat hates the word stupid)

Marcus heard Nat and told her that they could defiantly agree to an honor system

Everyone agree except Amber who had to have the definition of honor system explained to her before she conceded

**A/N: So these are the official rules but without consequences can anyone be trusted to follow them. Review ; )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Let the Pranking Commence **

**Disclaimer: 1f y0u c7a8n r3ad8 t4i5 y0u k4n0w h4a2r6r2y p0t3t3r 1s n0t m1n3**

**Scorpius's POV**

Thursday was uneventful. Each class went by without any retaliation from Marcus. This continued for the rest of the week until Saturday.

Someone slipped veritaserum potion into Olivia's pumpkin juice, Natalie's tea, Mai's cranberry juice, and Rose's orange jucie.

How Marcus obtained veritaserum potion. He defiantly didn't brew it himself his Potion's grade hovered around a C-. all day long various Slytherins badgered Rose, Natalie, Mai, and Olivia with embarrassing questions.

"Rose is it true that you cried last time you got and A- on an exam" asked Amber

"No it was just one grade on an essay" she said before she could stop herself

"Mai?" asked a Slytherin girl in our year named Aprilynne Parkinson (Pansy is a single mum) "Did you really pay Sylvia's brother to go through Weasely's trash?" Mai turned pink

"Yes! Twice" for once Mai didn't continue talking

"Olivia" Marcus began "Were you the one who put itching powder in my truck before we left for the train to school"

"Yes "said Olivia "And I add some more every night" Marcus looked a bit embarrassed to find it was his sister, but satisfied with knowing who was putting the itching powder on his robes.

"Natalie James I heard that your father was the one who blinded you, on purpose. Is this true?" said Zachary

"No!" Natalie usually expressionless face looked like she was on the verge of tears "My friend did it. He took his father's wand. He was playing with it and he hit me. It was an accident." She was going to cry

"And who was your friend?" Zach's voice grew cruel. Albus looked like he was going to punch him. He probably would have if…

"That is enough, Zach" said Nathaniel Nott, surprisingly, speaking up to defend her.

Nat started to run she nearly crashed into a wall then took out her map we could hear it calling out the directions to the common room. Albus started after her.

The crowed the curious crowd that had formed dispersed. Except for a fifth year Samantha Snoop, she continued to ask Rose questions about her family claiming that she was going to go into journalism and be just like her mother Rita.

Later it was decided that if anyone was to join the prank wars she would be last. This was considering, that if she found out about the prank wars, the whole school would know faster; than if we told Sylvia Thomas.

**Albus's POV**

We found Nat in the common room she wouldn't talk to Scorpius, Rose, or even let Mai talk at her. They sent Hugo but he wasn't the best at dealing with girls (when Nat said she was okay; he just thought she was okay and left).

"Nat" I tried again "Are you okay"

She bit her lower lip but nodded yes but the veritaserum was just wearing off

"No" she breathed

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" said Rose kindly

I really didn't want her too. My experience with girls was minimal. There was my mom and she didn't count, and Olivia but she never spoke. I was still Nat's friend and I didn't want her to be sad.

"Who was the boy that told the Slytherin boy to stop asking me questions?"

Scorpius responded "Nathaniel Nott, Why?" I didn't quite get where she was going with this

"He…He's… the person who blinded me"

I was furious "Nat, What do you mean? !" I said I honestly didn't know what to think

"When we were little he lived by my house" she started but her voice shook I couldn't tell whether it was the veritaserum or she wanted to tell us

"We used to play together. My mother called us the two Nats, Natalie and Nathaniel" I didn't know what to say to this but obviously no words were needed she continue talking

"Nathaniel took his father's wand. He was trying to do a spell he had seen his father use. I don't remember what he said but a crack came from the wand. It back lashed and hit my eyes. It was an accident. He kept saying over and over "I'm sorry Nat, I'm sorry, please be okay, Nat, please be okay." He kept yelling for my mum. I was holding my hand over eyes so I didn't know I couldn't see. My mom came out she saw the wand and thought Nathaniel had done it on purpose. I was screaming so loud I couldn't tell her it was an accident he didn't mean it. We went to the hospital they tried everything they could they said I would never be able to see again. When we went back home mum didn't let me see Nathaniel. We moved. I couldn't owl him. I wanted to tell him I didn't blame him. I hadn't heard his voice again until today." We were silent trying to process what we had heard.

"I still don't blame him for what he did. I do blame him for who he hangs out with today. He's not the friend I knew." I took her hand and squeezed it

"Don't worry Nat we're your friends now"

"Thanks, Albus, but please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know."

"Sure" I said "So do you want to go see Home work questions that are due on Monday"

"Of course" we got up and went to the library.

Everyone was there, which is good we needed to come up with the next prank

**A/N: So that's Nat's story this will probably be brought up again but not this year. Review ; )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18 **

**Disclaimer: just put here what you think feels right **

**Scorpius's POV**

Natalie was less upset when we started thinking about pranks. She seem a little more into it than usual. She especially wanted to get back at Zachary. Mai wanted to get back at Aprilynne and everyone was angry at Marcus. We weren't sure what we should do to prank them.

"We could replace Aprilynne's perfume with a potion I know of it's not inherently leathal" said Mai

"Umm... Mai first we do not want to harm people, second that isn't a prank we can pull on all of them unless Marcus and Zach started wearing perfume" Hugo looked to Olivia for confirmation. She shook her head no.

"And third I'm still wondering why you went through my trash?" Hugo looked at her

"I didn't!" she looked at Hugo, then she mumbled "Sean did."

"But why? It just isn't normal for someone to..." I interupted Hugo

"Mabye it would just be better for everyone if we didn't talk about anything anyone said when they were under the influence of vertiserum" Mai nodded along with Olivia, Rose, And Nat.

"Mabye Mai is right" said Albus

"About what?" said Mai "I'm confused"

"We switch out her perfume with a potion, not leathal Mai, with a kissing potion" said Albus

"Wait I'm still confused how does this get back at them"

"It's from Weasley's Wizard and Wheezes it causes anyone to want to kiss the first person they see" explained Albus

"And When did you get this" questioned Rose

"Before we left Teddy gave it to me. I really didn't see any use for it" said Albus

"Well I still don't follow what your saying." said Mai

"I do" said Natalie "We replace Aprilynne's perfume with the potion..."

"And Amber's" said Olivia. Everyone looked at her. "To get back at Marcus." she explained

"And we show Aprlynne, Zachary and Amber, Marcus and all the embarassing stuff we said looks like nothig compared to the new couples" Nat finished

"Exactly" siad Albus

"This'll be interesting" I said

_**Olivia's POV**_

Slowly the meeting broke a part Scorpius said he needed help on a paper. Rose said she would help him (she did the same paper last year), it's pretty obvious that she likes him, then Albus and Nat said theywere going to stay in the libray to do some reasearch for the latest history assignment, Professor Higsley assigned another 'pretend you were there' papers, Hugo wanted to join them in hopes of having someone else do his schoolwork. Mai started to follow them. I grabbed her arm.

"Heeeyyy! Liv." then she looked at me. My face must have been weird because she stopped and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Umm... you know Zachary" I said

"Yes..." she was smiling. Why was she smiling?

"Well I don't want Aprilynne to kiss him" I said. She kept smiling.

"And may I ask why?" she looked at me smirking

"Because I don't...!" I said I felt my cheeks get warm

"You like Zach." she stated

"No... I just don't want them to kiss" I said defensively

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I still want to get back at Aprilynne" she said frowning slightly

"I have a plan. It's equally embarassing, but I need your help." she looked at me Mai was a good friend and probally the only person in the group, I could tell anything to and she would act like she already knew and it wasn't a big deal.

"Okay but only if we talk about you crush on Zach after" said Mai decisively

"Deal." I said

**Albus's POV**

The next day was hectic some how Olivia had found a way to replace the perfumes with the potion. Now Scopius and I were trying to get Marcus to be the first thing Amber sees and Rose and Mai were doing the same with Aprilynne and Zach.

We got Marcus to stand infront of the entrance of the dungeons

When Amber saw him; she attacked him, literally, he toppled over. Many of the people in the hall, heading to the great hall, started snickering, most of them were Slytherins.

I could see Natalie with Olivia. She was laughing as Olivia told her what was happening.

I looked around Aprilynne and Zach sholud be here somewhere. Then I saw Aprilynne; she was head over heels, but not for Zachary. She was kissing a mirror very happily it was odd, but equally embarassing.

I wondered where Zachary was; then I saw him. He was running frantically out of the dungeons in only his underwear. I wasn't really sure why but it was just as embarassing.

I saw Mai come out of the stairwell with Rose. I caught a brief glance between Mai and Olivia as they laughed. Obviously I had missed something, but I looked over at Natalie.

She was happy and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Sooooo... sorry! No I did not die; my computer did. Oh well, i should have gotten a Mac. Review ; )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: non est la mienne (This is in french; if you know how to say "it's not mine" in another language please review and tell me thanks ; )**

******Scorpius's POV**

After that nothing much happened Marcus and Amber had detention for PDA for the rest of the week, Zachary had detention until Friday for indecent exposure, and Aprilynne was told to visit the guidance counselor for kissing a mirror for an hour straight.

It was a somewhat boring week. Albus, Hugo, and I still did our home work together, Mai, Nat, and Liv talked alot, but for the next week I didn't see Rose.

She was always around her friends. Oddly the pranks had brought us together and in the few days with out them it felt weird not planing our next move or watching each others backs.

It was like we needed the prank wars to stay friends.

Or did we? I wasn't sure

Then Sunday came and this time Marcus went a bit to far

We got our owls as usually but this time all of our owls seemed to be having trouble flying

I looked at Shadow he hopped lazily toward me. on his leg was a heavy rectangle package wrapped in cloth

I looked around Rose, Natalie, Albus, Hugo, and Mai all had one

I glance over to the Slytherin table Olivia had one as well

I was curious so I opened the cloth carefully. All that was inside was a brick.

I glance over to Albus he had gotten a brick too

My gaze swept over the table every one had gotten a brick

"Are you sure this counts as a prank?" I wondered aloud

"I bet Amber picked it out" said Mai obviously picking up her distain for the second year Slytherin from Olivia

"Mabye" said Nat picking her up to feel what it was. As soon as Nat touched the brick it dissolved in to a pair of rubber eyes. Nat felt them in her hands

"Are these what I think they are?" said Nat. She looked like she was on the verge of tears a note in Braille on the cloth confirmed it

_Thought you could use a new pair- Aprilynne _

"This is really low." said Mai she accidentaly brushed her hand against her own brick which turned into a muzzle

Mai jumped back and knocked Hugo's brick into his lap which quickly transformed into a spider

Hugo, freaked out and threw the spider at Rose, who when try to block the spider from hitting her face brushed against hers and it became a failed test that would not stop shouting "Wrong!" loudly

Rose was so shocked she bumped in to me and a lion roaring "You Don't Belong!" joined the chorus

Then there was a scream from the Slytherin table as Marcus pushed Olivia in to touching her brick somehow, which turned into a snake, which Olivia was ironically terrified of.

Albus jumped up to try and help somehow but he touched the brick on accident and it became a small figure which looked something like mine except it was a snake hissing "You Don't Belong' instead of a Lion

This prank was the last straw, this wasn't harmless pranks anymore

**A/N: Again I'm really sorry that my computer died. So pretty pretty please with apricots and sloth-bears (these are actually really cute animals) on top Review ; )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, Fourtunately I do own a venus fly trap that does **

**Oh, wait nevermind it says it comes with a Happy Fly Swatter my mistake **

**Reveiw if you think I need glasses ) **

**Scorpius's POV**

After the scene in the dinning hall tons of people started to join in the prank wars; there weren't sides anymore it was more watch your back and be careful. Everyone was against each other and no one knew who to trust. The prank wars had be come _war. _

In the past week alone...

Two second year Ravenclaws and Amber Zabini ended up with cat ears (Olivia says she didn't do it and she didn't know the other two people)

Spiders that were in Hufflepuff colors infested Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw dorms (we're not sure who screamed louder Hugo or Olivia)

Roses were sent around that turned your hair electric blue when you touched them (it only lasted for a hour or two) _I wonder who Rose thought sent her the flowers; She seemed all excited but was to embarrassed of her hair later to tell me_

Pens that wrote in bubbles instead of ink (this was first prank I was okay with because if half the awnsers weren't floating around in the air for that last pop quiz I might have failed)

Water balloons that followed people around and would hit you when you said an unknown code word (one person set twenty on me, in one day; all would to hit me when i said "Gryffindor" and that wasn't the worst part: _Rose let me borrow her rain jacket which was pink and i took it A.) i didn't want to hurt her feelings B.) i was running out of dry clothes_)

Scrolls that spit ink at you when you tried to write on them

Car tires hot glued to peoples doors (?)

Then the pranks got more personal...

A "B" inked on Amber Zabini's forehead (Olivia swears this wasn't her)

Albus and James switched bodies for almost a week (until the Madam Pomfrey reversed it)

Roxanne and Fred, Albus and Hugo's cousins, were hand cuffed together

Victoriere Weasly, another one of Albus and Hugo's cousins in seventh year, was given a red wig (She was really upset and I wasn't sure why)

Even Aprilynne was really upset and i felt sorry despite what she had done no one should be this upset

the problem was since the prank wars had started no one was happy as often

only for a short time when they got revenge the some one would get revenge on them

it was a vicious cycle and it needed to stop

**A/N: Sorry for the sad chapter but I'll update within the hour. The story won't be, como se dice, Happier until three maby for chapters from now but ill put up all 4 chapters today so Yay! Read and Reveiw the contiune to Read ; ) **

**PS sorr for gammar plz forgive me**

**PSS Thank You ****splinteringtheglass for waiting patiently with the slothbears and such and sending me that review ; )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The Straw That Broke The Donkey's Back**

**Disclaimer: I wonder a disclaimer would sound if Lady Gaga sang it Hmmm... (if you think about thinks like this or not Review ; )**

**Scorpius's POV**

It was a week before Christmas Holiday and the excitment had only made the pranks become more extreame.

Maybe it was...

Amber Zabini locking Olivia in closet with Zachary

The rumors Sylvia Spread about Rose

Natalie being followed all day by a group of Slytherins

Maybe it had nothing to do withus at all

There were a lot of kids invloved in the prank wars and pranks were no longer directed solely at us

but I belive it started when Amber yelled

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Amber Zabini "Olivia, stop pulling my hair!" Everyone turned to look

"I'm Not even Touching you, Amber" then I don't know exactly why Olivia Did what she did next but she took Amber's hair and pulled it causing Amber's face to fall in to her oatmeal

"Now I touched you " siad Olivia

"You little..." Started Amber who picked up the oatmeal bowl and was now aiming it at Olivia's head.

Olivia ducked and the bowl went flying at Aprilynne

"What was that for?" yelled Aprilynne

"Your Mum!" Shouted a random Slytherin, which made Aprilynne upset cusing her to throw her plate ouf eggs which accidentally hit a Ravenclaw

And soon enough a commotion and a storm of breakfast food hit the Hufflepuff table as well

One Ravenclaw, who if he isn't in detention for the rest of his life should probably join a Cricket team, threw a peice of taost all the way over to the Gryffindor table hitting Slyvia squarely on the shoulder.

Her brother Sean laughed at her which made her throw some grapes at him which hit Rose, who was probably the only girl I knew with great aim, pitched a biscut at Slyvia.

Mai joined in But accidentaly hit Hugo with a bit of fruit

He threw it back at her but obviuosly lack his sisters tallent missed and hit James who threww somthing at him the Albus threw somthing at James and so on untill...

"Enough!" Shouted the Headmistress's voice

All the food dissapeared

and every one froze

"I want to know who started this" She looked around the hall

"You have untill noo to tell me"

"And anyone that threw food will have a weeks detention, but I do want to know how this began"

I couldn't tell wheather she meant the food fight or the prank wars but she wanted awnsers

I looked around at my friends I couldn't let them take the blame

So I decided to tell the truth to the Headmistress

**A/N: Thus Far This Has Been My Fav Chapter to Write Review ; )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth, Please Help Us God **

**A/N: please note the God I am referring to includes God, Yahweh, Allah, Mother Nature, Spirits, Gods, Science and any one else you would like to include ; ) **

**Disclaimer: Pick a Disclaimer, Any Disclaimer, Going once, Going twice, Wait I can't sell it because I don't own it. Oh Well! )**

******Scorpius's POV**

I looked around

what were we going to do?

Mai had tea leaves in her hair

Rose was attempting to get egg ut of her skirt

Nat was surprisingly clean, despite the fact she couldn't hit the broad side of Jupiter (A/N: that is my favorite phrase ever) she was surprisingly good at dodging

Slyvia and Maggie were a mess

Hugo was covered in jam

Albus had bits of molasses and eggs in his hair

I was covered in everything of the above

I looked at all of them

"I think it my fault?" I said

"No it not Scorpius if you say that you be expelled" said Rose

"Well you did start the thing with Marcus." said Hugo

"Come on Hugo we're as much to blame for that as he is." said Albus

"What about Marcus" said Mai "He can't just get off scotch free"

"Why don't we just try telling the truth" said Nat

everyone stared at her

after a while Albus shrugged and said

"I agree with Nat"

"I do too I" said "If we tell her what really happened maybe Marcus will get what he deserves"

"So when do we tell her" said Albus

"How about at lunch said Rose?"

"Better yet" said Hugo "What are we going to tell her? What if we all get expelled?"

"Don't say that, Hugo" said Mai

"It could happen" said Hugo

"It better not" said Rose

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach

* * *

Lunch

We went to Headmistress McGonagall's office where several students were already lined up outside at the top of the line of chairs sat Olivia and Amber Zabini

Oliva looked at us "What are all of you doing here?" she asked

"Where here to tell the truth, Liv!" said Mai " You should probably come with us" mai said glaring at Amber

Headmistress McGonagall's office was very bright not as scary as I had imagined

She looked over our group i thought for a moment i saw her mouth turn up at the corner fighting a smile

"And what do you have to say?" she looked at us

"We'd like to tell you the truth" I said

"Well that's always a good place to start" she said

"Well what happened..." said Olivia "Is my brother was bullying Scorpius"

"Then I was mad at Marcus" I said

"So I told Scorpius that we should put spiders in Olivia's bed to get back at Marcus" said Albus

"Then I told Mai to act nice towards Olivia so she could get in her room and put the spiders there" said Hugo

"But I thought Olivia was really nice and didn't want to do it" said Mai

"Then they asked me, if I wanted to get back at Marcus. Which I did because Marcus is always really mean to me." said Olivia

"Then Liv said 'yes' and she became Nat's and my friend." said Mai

"So I helped them play the first prank" said Olivia

"Which I planned" said Albus dishearteningly

"Then Marcus played a prank to get back at us" said Hugo angrily

"After which we played a prank back at them" I said

"And Marcus slipped me vertiserum as well as Liv, Rose, and Mai" said Natalie

"And the asked us embarrassing questions." said Rose

"And they made Nat cry." said Albus

'So we slipped them a kissing potion" said Hugo

"And then Amber and the mirror" said Olivia

"I helped with that" said Mai

"And the Amber having cat ears" said Rose surprisingly

"Bubble pens." said Hugo

"Gum that make people speak in rhymes" said Albus (when did that happen)

"Pulling Amber's hair" said Olivia

"Throwing eggs at Slyvia" said Rose

"Throwing grapes at Mai" said Hugo

"Hey! That was you?" said Mai

"No." said Hugo sheepishly

"And it all my fault!" we said together

The Headmistress was quiet for a bit then she said very calmly

"You've given me a lot to consider Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Zhang, Miss James, Miss Goyle, and Miss Weasley." she name each of us

"I don't belive I'll be able think of an appropriate punishment to give you just yet thought it obvious you are not the only people involved. I will tell you what shall happen as a consequence after Holiday. I will seen you all back in my office then." she turned to Olivia "I would advise you to tell you brother and his pose to be here as well"

* * *

We left unsure whether we were in trouble or not.

Her mention of Christmas Holiday reminded me that I would have a week or so spent at Hogwarts basically alone and I probably would see Headmistress McGonagall at meals and that would be punishment enough.

"I wonder if well get detention" said Rose

"Maybe" I said thinking about Christmas made my previous thoughts on my parents resurface if they weren't proud of me then ill be lucky if i don't have to camp out at Kings Cross Station for the summer.

"Your not allowed to talk in detention, are you?" asked Mai

"Probably not, Mai." said Hugo

"So your staying here for Christmas Holiday I guess?" said Albus changing the subject

"I supose so, I wouldn't want to go home, even if I was allowed to." I said

"My Dad said flat out 'NO' to you staying with us" said Rose "Sorry!"

"I even asked Hugo to send Dad a letter; I hoped that he would be more accepting of you, as one of Hugo's friends" she continued

Hugo looked confused "You did?"

"YES! last week... you forgot!"

"Sort of... well... yes."

"Hugo!"

"Sorry!" he said to both Rose and I

"Don't mind it " I said. I was more surprised Rose had trusted him to do that. He barely got his schoolwork done on time. He had a planner. His mother gave t to him, but it sang about schoolwork; so it stayed buried at the bottom of his trunk. not very useful

"You could stay over my house" said Albus "I have to ask my parents but I'm sure they won't mind"

"Thanks Albus!" I said cheering up instantly

Albus turned to Natalie

"What are you Holiday plans, Natalie?" he asked

"Oh, Mum likes up to have a quiet Holiday just me, and her, and Father" said said her voice dropping off at the last word

"Maybe you could visit I'll owl your mother and ask" said Albus cheerily

Everyone began disscussing thier plans for Holiday

Mai was going to China to visit with relatives. She would visit her family but she would miss spending New Year's (Chinese) with them

Olivia was going to spend all break with her family and Marcus and Amber. Mai told her she had saved some hair changing roses from earlier and she could have some fun with them over break. Olivia refused she said she had had enough of pranks for awhile.

Eventually the girls broke of and began discussing Christmas shopping and I tuned out after a bit

Albus was pretty excited about me coming over. Finally he would have a friend over instead of James's friends coming over, he said.

Hugo was coming over too but he said it wasn't the same hugo being his cousin and all.

Albus, Hugo, and I talked and planned about what we would do over break and about the over Holiday assignment we had been given.

and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking

So this is what it means to have friends

not having to be left on your own.

**A/N: So Christmas will come late this year, Do read. After Christmas will be two summaries, one of the rest of the year and one of the summer . I'll put up the Second year chapters soon after. Review ; )**

**P.S. Sorry for Spelling Review ; )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 2?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Xmas, And apparently (since your reading this now, during spring) a calendar. Sorry ; )**

**Albus's letter to his Parents**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi Mum and Dad. How are you doing? How is Lily? I'm great. The Holidays are coming up and I was wondering if I could bring a friend home. He's in Gryffindor, like me, but his parents soft of kicked him out of the house until further notice. It wasn't his fault he's not a bad kid or anything his parents just really didn't like the house he got sorted into. Basically he has no place to go this Christmas so can he please stay with us?_

_Love your son,_

_Albus Severus Potter_

Albus's owl Mercury **(A/N: isn't that a great name for an owl, I think so. Review if you know Ancient Roman or Greek Mythology) **flew the letter to the Potter household and was greeted by Lily who took the letter off and gave the bird some sunflower seeds, which were Mercury's favorite. Lily handed the letter to Ginny and went to play with the small bird. Lily was wondering what it would be like when she wento Hogwarts next year. She wanted to have a pet owl like Albus and James, but she couldn't get one until before school. While Lily was pondering what to name her owl; Ginny read the letter from Albus. She was curious who Albus's friend was she knew Albus had several from what he worte in his letter but this letter didn't mention his friends name. She wondered why but remembering all the time Harry had stayed with them for Christmas wrote Albus back.

_Dear Albus,_

_Were fine; Lily is still unhappy about attending muggle school, she gets out of school two days after you. Yes you can bring you friend it seems like he needs a place to go._

_Lots of love, Mum_

Lily stopped playing with Mercury and she helped fasten the letter to his leg. Mercury delivered the owl to Albus and Albus received it happily and just on time. Scorpius packed up his thing and joined the majority of his year on the ride back to Kings Cross Station.

**A/N: So I'll update as fast as I can and mabye group up date like last time. So review ; )**

**P.S. All the stuff about Lily is just to introduce her for now. She isn't going to be a part of the story that much until their second year. And obviously I don't ship LilyxScorpius so don't even expect her to have a puppy dog crush on Scorpius. I have another character in mind for her. They are a known character so take a good guess. ; )**

**P.P.S Their will be more RosexScorpius during Xmas. I promise ; ) **


End file.
